Entry 4 :ALASKA
by Rosalie Hale Cullen93
Summary: The Cullens minus ...


**ENTRY 4 : Alaska**

The ticket was in my hand, the stewardess asked if I had any bags."No!" I answered quickly. I just wanted to leave. I planed to go to Alaska. I would found a house for myself, for me. No one would miss me anyway so why should I stay here with the Cullen's. If anyone missed me, could run behind me, they knew where I went. For God's Sake they got Alice to tell them. I was pissed off, why didn't anyone run behind me..I was furious.. I sat at my sit, put my hands free and pretended to sleep, so one could bother me..

The plane landed in Alaska. I've been here before, but I felt lost. I went and rented a car. Then I drove...I followed the signs to Ketchikan a small rainy town. I planned to get an apartment there, while looking I stayed in a motel. After 2 days I found a lovely apartment near to the public library. I closed all the windows and put on hard,dark curtains. I didn't left outside my apartment. I was lost in my thoughts. Why wasn't anyone coming to get me. I was devastated, sad and angry. I wish I could cry, I wish I could really feel the pain. I decided to go to the forest and hunt. I came back, I fed myself well..but still I felt empty. I missed them. But, I was to humiliated to go back. The memory of Bella's and Alice's conversation hunt me, and the thought of the family thinking that I believed that the hole thing was Emmett's idea. How naive and stupid I was...I'm signing off...

-Rosalie-

**Not Rosalie's diary. At the Cullen's house from the time that Alice heard the conversation and left. I will continue this for a while, until Rose gets back. Its written in Emmett's point of view.**

"Don't worry, she will be back" Bella said to Alice. "No, she won't" Alice answered painfully "I know she won't. How could I be that stupid. She wouldn't find it out if I hadn't spoke. She is off to the airport..Oh, Bella". She turned to Bella and hugged her. Bella was sad to, but she thought that Rosalie would eventually come back. Esme and Carlisle run into the room. They looked worried. "What happened here, and why did Rosalie burst out of the house." Carlisle said. "I thought she was happy with Emmett's proposal. Alice where did my daughter go?" Esme asked Alice angrily. "She left. She heard me saying that this was not Emmett's idea. She left, she's not coming back" Alice answered. They all looked at her, they eyes were full of pain. "She will come back, she will, she can't leave us" Esme screamed. She looked frightened. Rosalie was her daughter, she loved her, if you saw Esme you would hurt too. Esme is always like that, over reacts, she doesn't have limits or conditions for the love that she feels for us. At the moment Jasper and Edward came in, they left Nessie with Jacob and came into the living room.

"Me and Edward are going to get her, she will have to come back with us" Jasper touched gently Alice's hand "Don't worry". I was right behind them standing on the door, not speaking just staring at them. "Emmett are you crazy, like you don't know her, she is stubborn and self-centered. She doesn't care how others feel" Edward turned and shouted at me. Oh, I just hoped that he couldn't read my thoughts like he can't read Bella's. Its so annoying sometimes..but when I get to joke and want to play with him..I just think,haha! He then turned to the others and said "Emmett,thinks"glanced back at me"that we shouldn't go after her. He thinks that she will eventually came back as she knows that we will be devastated and she would fell lonely". Carlisle looked at Edward and then at me "He is right you know. I think this is the time for her to realize that it can't always be as she wants things to be. So let her come back alone." It was difficult for him saying that, especially when Esme looked angrily at him and run to her room closing the door with all her strength. I thought the house was gonna fall apart.

No one said anything. But everyone got on their way,alone. Edward went to play the piano, Alice went into her room, Carlisle went to the hospital, Bella went to the library and Jasper, he stayed with me. I just hoped that he would leave like everyone did, look at the floor and leave. But he didn't he stayed there beside me, staring at me. Like he couldn't realize my decision. He could never leave Alice like that. But I know that this was best for Rosalie. We need some time apart. He stood in front of me: "You will break this family if you leave Rosalie and that is not something I'm willing to let you do. This vampires are our family, our friends and Rosalie is your companion. Don't be stupid..this is not a joke." he hissed and left....I went into my room and sat on the floor..trying to sleeeeeeppppp!


End file.
